Madness Arc: The Eye Opens
by gandalf42
Summary: A new foe has appeared, threatening to devour all in its quest to bring about the great Rebirth and Eternal Peace. Ichigo will face his greatest challenge yet as this mighty foe turns its gaze on those he swore to protect. Will he defeat this Enemy who is greater than Aizen ever hoped to be? or will he fall into the Madness of the Eye? rewrite of Bleach: Madness Arc


Bleach Madness Arc: Rewrite!

Summary: A new foe has emerged in the form of Nomad Orken and his army of mighty warriors. This mighty enemy has conquered a thousand worlds and now the Spirit Realm is in their sights. All that's stand in their way to total victory is Ichigo Kurosaki. However he must face the demons in his soul if he is to overcome Nomad and protect his friends.

However can he keep a promise that is doomed to break?

Chapter 1: Light in the Black

_The Void_

_1 month after the Winter War_

The chamber was dark and damp. The room was filled with the pungent smell of reptilian musk as the countless snakes moved amongst and through the many carvings upon the stone surfaces of the walls, occasionally pausing to taste the moist air before slithering away on dark business. The room itself was large and long. A place of ceremony for the dark beings who called this Void home.

The only occupant of this room hummed and gurgled, his bloated form changing colour and the many tattoos upon the soggy flesh shifted as he delved deep into the Channel.

The Channel was once the home of the True Pantheon, nameless beings who delved deep into the Miasma of Life and Death, creating countless lives and taking them away in a breath.

However they made a mistake.

Their creations began to mess with powers that they should not have and soon the Old Ones vanished into the deepest parts of space and time. Lord Xesu Charophantekel belived that the Old Ones will return and wreak vengeance upon the foolish children in their Great Rebirth and that is why he joined the child who was a essential part of the grand design. Xesu calculated the odds of the child's success and was pleased with the result.

99.43% assured the Old Ones rebirth and the lidless Eye's victory over all. Xesu gurgled in amusement, causing droplets of moisture to fall to the chamber floor, teasing himself for straying from his original task just for his own amusement. The Toad Priest shifted his massive bulk and his giant amber eyes rolled upwards as he focused his massive power into the Channel.

His probe peeked into countless realms in just a nanosecond, he saw a infinity of lives begin and end, but he kept his mind focused on his task.

Then he found it.

Xesu's eyes glowed in surprise and excitement. It was so beautiful, full of warmth, happiness and kindness. Xesu found himself dazed at such a wonderful thing.

No wonder Lord Orken wanted this 'key' it radiated so much pure energy that it attracted many positive lights that blocked the Toad Priest's senses until he focused with most of his un-natural power.

Xesu hummed and sent a small spike of energy to a coiling snake that had coiled around his webbed finger, while keeping most of his attention on the powerful light in the black.

The snake felt its master's intentions in its small primitive mind and immediately set off to tell the Dark One of this light with a name.

Xxx

In Karakura Town, Orihime Inoue shifted in her sleep as something gently caressed her mind and lulled her into pleasant dreams. She heard something before she drifted into these dreams but it was soon lost as the dreams took hold and a smile caressed her features.

_Sleep my child. We are coming for you._

_**Xxxx**_

_**Hello and welcome to Bleach Madness Arc Revamp! I have been planning this for a long time as I did not like how the original turned out. So anyway the changes I have done is scraped the whole OC thing and I am using my own creations for the story as it gives me more room to play with the plot.**_

_**Anyways hope you enjoyed the Prologue and please leave a Review as feed-back is appreciated but no flames as they are rather pointless and insulting.**_

_**See you guys soon **_

_**G42**_


End file.
